


Rings and Things

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly, No Smut, Strangers to Lovers, just soft girls being soft, or a, up to you really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: Niall: I know you’re a lesbian and all, but this is fast even for youOr the one where Harry wakes up after a night of drinking to find her bed isn't empty and there's a ring she's never seen before on a very important finger.





	Rings and Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuickedWeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickedWeen/gifts).

> [MOLLY!!!](https://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com) I love and adore you! You're so amazing, and I wanted to try to cheer you up after a long week especially since it's YOUR BIRTHDAY, so here's a short little girl direction ficlet! I betaed it myself so please forgive me my mistakes. :D

_ Niall: I know you’re a lesbian and all, but this is fast even for you _

Harry blinked at her phone and did her very best to figure out what the hell her best friend was talking about. As it was she was hard pressed to focus enough to read the message between her pounding head and cottony mouth. Ugh, she felt disgusting.

Squinting, Harry sent back a slew of question marks then dropped her phone back on her nightstand.

Closing her eyes in an attempt to dredge up enough strength so she could pee and brush her teeth before finally getting herself something to drink and at least two Aleve, Harry took a deep breath and stretched.

Except her foot  _ brushed something under the covers. _ What did she just touch?

Jerking her leg back she curled up a bit and rolled to her side faster than she should have, because now she was battling some of the worst nausea she’s experienced since she went to her first alcoholic party. Oh God, she was going to die, either by the unknown thing in her bed or a hangover. She didn’t know which one, but it was definitely going to be one of the two.

Once the worst of the nausea had calmed down, Harry opened her eyes again and saw… a lot of her hair. Sighing, she pushed the unruly mess out of her face and saw even more hair. This hair was long, glossy and a gorgeous brown that didn’t match her own mousy curls. 

As she followed the hair that somehow still looked perfectly done despite the fact they obviously had slept on it just like Harry had hers, she saw perfectly shaped and bare shoulders until the skin disappeared beneath her sheet and pile of quilts Harry kept on her bed. The blankets couldn’t cover up what was obviously some incredibly impressive curves, and Harry was jealous. Or proud. Something like that. Being gay was hard sometimes. 

The main issue still remained, however. Harry had no idea who this person was or why they were in her bed. Had she pulled last night? She remembered doing too many shots with Bebe and Luke, but she didn’t remember much past that other than some dancing and lights.

Deciding she could deal with the mystery girl once she’d been able to use the restroom and get some water into her clearly dehydrated system, Harry eased herself out of bed and was embarrassed to find herself entirely naked. That didn’t mean much, Harry always slept naked when she was by herself, but considering she didn’t remember anything with the stranger, she was becoming even more concerned as time went on.

Moving slowly, Harry went to her drawers and found she only had her lacy pink bra and matching panties clean. They weren’t the most comfortable, but they’d do in a pinch. Especially since she loved how the bra made her chest look so nice. She pulled them on and was able to muster the energy required to pull up a pair of jeans, but considering she was just going to the bathroom next, she didn’t bother buttoning them up or anything. 

Once she’d done her business, she realized she had pulled on the pair of jeans that had become a bit too tight now that she’s started her new office job, so she just left them unbuttoned and hanging loose around her hips. At least they were bearable that way. She really didn’t want to have to change pants again.

Stalking to the kitchen, Harry started the coffee maker as she drank about two glasses of cold water and some pain relievers. Hanging her head in her hands, she leaned against the counter and watched the coffee stream into the pot. Maybe she also sent up a quick prayer for it to be done faster as well, her thoughts were still a bit slow. 

“Oh, uhm, good morning…. Ehm…”

Harry turned around slowly at the sound of the soft and raspy voice and saw the most beautiful woman she’d ever encountered. She wasn’t much shorter than Harry, but she had all the curves Harry had always desired. She was wearing one of Harry’s loose tanks that she had left folded in her laundry basket and her own boy short panties. How was she real? And in Harry’s kitchen? Wearing Harry’s clothes?

Finally looking up enough to meet the woman’s bright blue eyes, Harry realized she looked embarrassed. Why was she embarrassed? Harry was just as partially clothed and…

Right. They didn’t know each other’s names. At least it wasn’t just Harry who had forgotten.

Smiling a little and sighing in relief when the coffee maker switched off, Harry gave a quick wave and said, “I’m Harry.”

“Right,” the woman said, cheeks still pink. “Louis.”

Nodding in acknowledgement, Harry opened her cabinet and held out another mug. “Coffee?”

“God, yes, please. And water, maybe?”

Handing Louis a glass to get some water herself, Harry took to pouring the coffee.

“I’m afraid I only have some milk, I ran out of creamer and haven’t made it to the store yet.”

“That’s fine. A splash of milk is perfect, thanks.”

Once they both had their coffees, Harry sipped at hers despite knowing it would be too hot and winced. At least it broke what had quickly become awkward silence.

“So…” Harry started, knowing something needed to be said. “I’m kind of embarrassed to admit this, but I don’t really remember what happened last night?”

“Oh thank fuck,” Louis said with a sigh and a bright smile. “Me neither. I remember going to Lizard’s and getting spectacularly drunk, but past that I don’t remember anything either.

Silence descended again, but it was far more comfortable this time. Nodding at the table, they both made their way over to the small, rickety thing sitting in Harry’s kitchen.

Once they were comfortable sitting, Harry started worrying what more to say. 

She was saved, though, because Harry’s phone started beeping from her bedroom. “I don’t even remember turning the sound on,” she muttered as she stood up and walked to get it. Her phone kept beeping with messages, but she was still able to hear Louis’ phone vibrating somewhere on the floor, so she dug it out of a pile of clothes and was on her way to take it to Louis when she accidentally read a few of the messages coming into the phone.

_ Lottie: Engaged?!?! Who is this girl??? Why didn’t I know about her? _

_ Liam: Lou, I’m glad you’re happy but you better have actually called your mom and not broken the news to literally everyone via Twitter and Facebook _

Louis was engaged? Shit. Harry spent the night naked in bed at the very least with an engaged woman!

Then she remembered her own beeping phone. 

Sliding Louis’ phone across the table to her, Harry opened her own to find messages from her mom, Gemma, and Niall amongst others.

_ Niall: You’re engaged! To someone I’m pretty sure you didn’t know before last night. I’m just curious how that happened cause it’s damn fast, babe _

Harry about choked on her spit and dropped her phone, coughing.

“What the fuuuuuuck,” Louis whispered from across the table. When Harry’s eyes stopped watering and she could breathe again, she saw Louis looking just as confused as Harry.

“What did we do last night?” Harry asked quietly.

Eyes wide, Louis turned her phone towards Harry so she could see the screen. It showed a picture of the two of them kissing, Harry holding out her ring finger which had a gorgeous turquoise ring she’d never seen before on it, and underneath was the caption, “We’re engaged!”

“Oh my God.” Harry pulled Louis’ phone from her and scrolled a bit more to see loads of people congratulating them as well as asking what was going on. Going back up, she saw that it was Louis’ Instagram, but she’d tagged Harry in the photo. Clicking on the tag to take her to her own page, she saw that she had posted a similar but far more raunchy photo of the two of them, still showcasing the ring, and exclaiming how happy Louis made her and she was happy to share the news of their engagement.

Louis took her phone back and Harry immediately went to her other social media pages. Every single one had photos and announcements of their engagement, and on Facebook they’d apparently even taken the time to become friends and mark their relationship status as engaged to each other.

“We were… really thorough apparently,” Louis muttered before she slurped some of her coffee.

Harry shouldn’t find slurping coffee adorable, usually it was incredibly annoying, but for some reason it was cute when Louis did it.

“Yeah, it looks like it.”

What did this mean? Looking down at her hand, Harry saw she was still wearing the ring. As she inspected it, she saw it was small, dainty, and simple. She kind of loved it.

“Is this yours?” she finally asked, holding out her hand so Louis could see it.

Biting her lip, Louis nodded slowly. “It was my grandmother’s. She gave it to me when I turned sixteen.”

Eyes widening, Harry immediately slipped it off and held it out for Louis. “It’s a beautiful ring. Thanks for thinking I was worthy of it last night.”

Scrunching up her nose as she looked at Harry, Louis gently took it from her hand. “Thanks. But I think you could still be worthy of it.”

Arching her brow, Harry felt chills roll over her skin, reminding her of how little clothing she was actually wearing as Louis’ eyes dragged across her chest and shoulders.

“Is that so?” Harry asked, smiling a little.

Louis shrugged and tucked some hair behind her ear. Taking another small slurp of coffee, she said, “Guess I’ll have to find out, hmm?”

Harry smiled and ducked her face down. “Yeah, I guess so. Fiance.”

The kitchen was once again enveloped in silence, but this time Harry wanted it to last. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, especially you MOLLUUUUUU! For everyone, though, if you enjoyed reading this little thing, please consider leaving me some kudos, a nice comment, or possibly even reblogging the fic post [here](https://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/187216757568/rings-and-things-by-lululawrence-harry).


End file.
